


jack of all trades | konoha akinori x gender neutral! reader

by AstrosNova



Series: haikyuu one-shots [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, x Reader, x gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrosNova/pseuds/AstrosNova
Summary: sometimes he just feels like he isn’t good enough because he isn’t master of one
Relationships: Konoha Akinori/Reader
Series: haikyuu one-shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780894
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	jack of all trades | konoha akinori x gender neutral! reader

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to drop a request, feel free to request in comment or over on my tumblr blog, AstrosNova!  
> this is a gender neutral reader insert, so if you aren't comfortable, don't read

it was after a match where everyone had been doing really well, he just felt wrong. he felt as if he hadn’t done enough for the team. he felt as if he wasn’t good enough to be on the court with everything else. he really didn’t want to mention it to anyone. he wanted to just improve. he wanted to be better. he wanted to be more useful on the court. yet the moment he walked out of the locker room with the team, you knew something was off.

he didn’t automatically walk towards you like he normally did. which seems pretty small, but it was something that he always did, whether or not he was aware he was doing it. this caused you to automatically go up to him and wrap your arms around his torso.

it startled him, causing some of his teammates to laugh. ignoring them, you pulled him aside. “what’s wrong babe?”

“nothing.”

“are you still down for our movie and cuddle session after this then?”

“i guess.”

and so the two of you went over to your house and cuddled up on the couch to watch a movie. you had your head leaning on his shoulder, and your legs tangled in his under a blanket. for a while it was silent, but at some point he decided to speak up.

“i’m not good enough to be on the court.”

“what do you mean? you did great today.”

“yeah, but everyone else is in a completely different league! look at bokuto for example! he hit so many good spikes today!”

“babe, you’re not there to score all of the points on the team, you’re not the ace. you’re not bokuto. you’re the jack of all trades. you’re equally good at everything and don’t need to be super good at one thing to be useful. you don’t need to shine brighter than anyone else on court, because sometimes it’s the person in the shadows that comes out to get you when you least expected it. you’re amazing in your own way.”

he looks over at you with his eyes starting to water.

“please don’t cry on me.”

“how can i not?! you’re so good to me!”


End file.
